Richter
Richter is the secondary antagonist of the 1990 film Total Recall. He is known to be Vilos Cohaagen's chief lieutenant of the Mars Federal Colony, bent on killing Douglas Quaid, the hero of the film. He is portrayed by Michael Ironside. Total Recall Richter first appeared when he contacted Lori about Douglas Quaid having went to Rekall on Earth, which triggered an outburst about Mars before having his memory erased. As told, Lori attempted to kill Quaid, but he escapes, inciting Richter and his goons to chase after him. It is shown that Richter has a seething hatred for Quaid, all stemming a from a grudge that Quaid was sleeping and making love to an undercover Lori (who is known to be Richter's wife). As such, he tried to kill Quaid multiple times, which has also earned him the ire of Cohaagen, who has repeatedly ordered that Quaid is to be brought to him alive without risks. Richter and his men follow Quaid around the streets due to a tracking device implanted inside Quaid's skull. However, after getting a suitcase full of money, fake IDs, disguises, and a video recorded by Hauser, Quaid was able to remove the implant from his skull before escaping, much to Richter's fury. Realizing now that Quaid is heading back to Mars to uncover more clues about his past identity, Richter orders his men to return to Mars at once. Quaid was able to return Mars to uncover more secrets about his past identity, killing several of Richter's men and Lori during the way. Upon seeing Lori's corpse, Richter mourned for her, grew vengeful and became bent on killing Quaid until Cohaagen threatens to have him killed if he tries to defy his orders again. Following Lori's death, Richter chases down Quaid (who is escaping on a taxi with Melina and Benny) to the colony's red-district Venusville, where he and his men killed several people when they refuse to explain about Quaid's whereabouts before having Venusville's ventilation cut off. After meeting the Resistance, Quaid finds out that Richter himself is a part of a conspiracy crafted by Cohaagen regarding to the discovery of an alien reactor that can produce oxygen to create a breathable atmosphere for Mars, and that Cohaagen makes no attempt to turn it on, for in fear that it would end his abusive monopoly on air and his control over the colony. Despite being part of the conspiracy, Richter doesn't agree with Cohaagen's scientists that the reactor would ignite all the terbinium on the planet and cause a planetary meltdown. Richter even briefly suggested that they should turn on the reactor to see exactly what would happen, but the greedy Cohaagen refuses by calling him an idiot. When the Resistance are found out by Cohaagen's men and killed (thanks to Benny, who was in league with Cohaagen all the time), Richter brings Quaid and Melina brings over to Cohaagen, who explains about using Quaid as a pawn to lead him to the Resistance so that he can wipe them out. Cohaagen then orders Quaid and Melina to be erased of their memories, but the two escape and plan to activate the reactor. As such, Cohaagen finally orders Richter to kill them, much to Richter's delight. During the final battle after his remaining men are shot down to their deaths, Richter is defeated when his arms torn off during an ascent on an elevator after losing a fight to Quaid, sending him screaming as he falls to his death a hundred feet below. Category:Mature Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Deceased Villains Category:Minion Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enforcer Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Fighter Category:Envious Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Assassin Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Protective Villains Category:Mongers Category:Business Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Terrorists Category:Misanthropes Category:Control Freaks Category:Pawns Category:Military Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Abusers Category:In love villains Category:Thugs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Warlords Category:Thriller Villains Category:Spy Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Oppressors Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Deceased